imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Guild/GuardiouS
1.png|'Celebrating Christmas with GuardiouS Guild' 2.png|'Celebrating Christmas with GuardiouS Guild' 8.png|'Celebrating Christmas with GuardiouS Guild' 7.png|'Celebrating Christmas with GuardiouS Guild' 4.png|'Bonding with GuardianS in Forest -XD-' 5.png|'Bonding with GuardianS in Forest -PVP-' 3.png|'Dead Raurie LMAO. GaHyper a pro mobber.' 6.png|'Bonding with GuardianS in Forest - Fail ROFL.' 9.png|'Wand made from Perler Beads made by Raurie.' 10.png|'Bonding with GuardianS in Forest -Jingga! Beside her.-' 11.png|'Bonding with GuardianS in Forest -SHOCKED-' 12.png|'Bonding with GuardianS in Forest -HE SAY 'M'-' 13.png|'Bonding with GuardianS in Forest -FAIL 2ND TIME-' 14.png|'Celebrating Christmas with GuardiouS Guild -LOL-' 15.png|'Celebrating Christmas with GuardiouS Guild' 16.png|'GuardiouS Guild at Forest -MINT THERE!-' 17.png|'Merry Christmas!' 18.png|'HEARTS!' Screenshot_2013-04-22-19-04-27-1-1-1.jpg|GuardiouS2 in Siras grounds BF4. 1368015642992-1-1.jpg|Beach race. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100706033110/imotwom/images/f/f7/Symbol-of-Guildmark.png Welcome to GuardiouS Guild! - About GuardiouS Guild: *'Guild Name : '''GuardiouS *'Guild Leader :' werisu *'Guild Officers : GaHyper, Aooo, Raurie, latiosii, purplelis *'Server : '''TurtleZ/Lanos *'Guild Name : 'GuardiouS2 *'Guild Leader : lO3nY23 *'Guild Officers : '''Purplez, KagoNeChan, koalatic *'Server : TurtleZ/Lanos '''GuardiouS guild aims for the peaceful and productive life of the guild members' life in IMO. We provide each other help and happiness as long as we can. We are the one who aims for a better and good environment. In GuardiouS guild, you will experience an extreme treatment as like we are a real family. Yes, we are those "nerds"; We always train everyday while chit-chatting. GuardiouS is made to help each other and make one big family. ~ Aye, Aye! Guardians. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100706033110/imotwom/images/f/f7/Symbol-of-Guildmark.png Guild Members (Guardians) - ' 'GuardiouS ' (Not yet ordered :p)From highest to lowest level. (Updated May 8, 2013)' #Aooo #werisu #Nicethomas #GaHyper #LOnEy23 #xCloudx #Raurie #latiosii #cody420 #ProXiMage #mintmint #Tiggz #gennady #ShinMirai #beefchop #Dherk #PEMANGSA #Jingga #ProXiBow #AgntYellow #Blackroses #eaglebow #IamHIS #purplelis #DoomFs14 #susanto #VIllezz #DaHyper #UnStoPerr ' GuardiouS2' ' From highest to lowest level. (Updated May 16, 2013)' #lO3nY23 #noo13ka #farahquinn #Witchking #Shaadoow #monk11 #Pakalolo #jkomiu2 #mikeh #ProXiWars #Purplez #rosey831 #Starryligh #craznocks #KagoNeChan #koalatic #THY #Eorey #Sabbee #sceemo #Yudai #AmberWest #Dezoruba #DrDraco #grandioz #marcin1988 #tundrahunt #xxBenxx #ZypherSB #ikin #felyrixa #Hibari99 #Katemi #patheticho #FireArcher #roedie http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100706033110/imotwom/images/f/f7/Symbol-of-Guildmark.png Guild Rules (Maintains Guardianity) - *'Rules that maintains Guardianity and must be maintained' #Welcome new comers/members (Guardian). #Always say "welcome back/wb" when someone gets online. #Avoid saying bad words. #'Don't help' in Guild Wars unless 'our guild is in war. #Related to NO.4, '''HELP '''in times of GuardiouS' war. #'Respect '''each other. #Help each other's needs. #Always '''AIM HIGH. #Always be active ~ Avoid getting inactive. #Don't pk in Training Zones. PK ZONES are on Beach '''and '''LH Beach only. Inside LH isn't allowed. #Truces are good. But in times of War, no truces happen. Pawn all targets! >:) #Begging isn't allowed. #Always attend Guild Meetings. #Do not SPAM. #No fighting in guildchat. #No SCAMMING is allowed. #"No azzholes" ~werisu http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100706033110/imotwom/images/f/f7/Symbol-of-Guildmark.png Requirements to be a Certified Guardian - *'Check officers and PM them if they're online' #An active user. #Level 30 or above. Unless if you're below 30 and promise to train hard to get level 30. (GuardiouS) #Level 27 or above. Unless if you're below 27 and promise to train hard to get level 27. (GuardiouS2) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100706033110/imotwom/images/f/f7/Symbol-of-Guildmark.png What's UP? *'What are the latest news about GuardiouS?' Now we have GuardiouS2 as our first branch guild.. YAAAY~ Category:Guilds Category:Guardious